


There is no expiration date for true love.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lindsay lose Gavin while grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no expiration date for true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

"Michael, Michael! Look what we found!" Cried Lindsay and Gavin as they came running towards him with pool noodles. Michael raised an inquisitive eyebrow, shaking his head at his partners as Gavin accidently hit the back of Lindsay's head with his pool noodle. He sighed, exasperated, as Lindsay took it upon herself to start a war with the Brit. Michael looked around, blushing with shame at the other shopper's disapproving stares. Fighting the urge to yell at the pair, Michael merely took their shopping cart and turned and walked down an isle. Lindsay and Gavin didn't notice him leave, far too caught up in their little game to care. Michael didn't mind, he'd be able to actually get some grocery shopping done without them. All Lindsay and Gavin had managed to do so far was find stuff that they didn't really need. Michael was tempted to take the miniature cactus Lindsay had assured him was vital and put it in a random isle but figured it wouldn't be worth the whining he'd have to endure when she found out. So he ignored it, pushing it aside in favour of the cereal they actually needed.

  
Lindsay was out of breath, trying and failing to gain it back as Gavin lay in shock on the ground. She'd played dirty, she knew that, and had sent Gavin sprawling on his back with a gentle push. Gavin huffed, helping himself up and turning to pout at Michael and demand he do something about it until he discovered the red head's absence.  
"Linds? Where did Michael go?" He asked unsurely, wondering if the Michael had hidden from them as a joke. When he couldn't find Michael's mass of curls poking out of an isle, Gavin looked to Lindsay for an answer. He was disappointed to find that she was equally as confused, spinning on her heel to come to the same conclusion as Gavin.  
"I don't know... C'mon, let's go find him." She suggested as she grabbed Gavin's hand, leading him through down the breakfast cereal isle. Michael was nowhere to be seen, to their frustration, and Lindsay continued to drag Gavin down it until they came out at the end. Lindsay bit her lip when she found she still couldn't see Michael.  
"Maybe he's getting milk? We needed milk, right?" Gavin questioned with uncertainty. Lindsay nodded, leading Gavin in the general direction of dairy.

  
Michael was humming a cheerful tune to himself, grocery shopping was actually quite relaxing without his partners. He didn't have to waste time in the toys isle or roll his eyes when Gavin insisted they bought several different types of tea. Michael could just stroll leisurely down the isles and get what was on the list he had made in advance. He'd already obtained milk, cereal, bacon, eggs and bread. Michael was on a roll and he was walking towards vegetables. While having such a peaceful shopping trip, Michael came to the conclusion that perhaps he should do the grocery shopping by himself from now on. He usually took Lindsay and Gavin so that he'd have an extra helping hand carrying their things but, from experience, it never really worked out in his favour. In support of his new idea, Michael found that by shopping alone there was far less hassle and he probably wouldn't have to fork out so much money at the end of it.

  
Like all good things, Michael found that his solo grocery shop came to an end rather quickly. Something collided with his back and Michael was about to turn and yell at the idiot who slammed into him when instead he was met with a beaming Lindsay.  
"Found you!" She cried triumphantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Michael allowed it, pulling her into an easy embrace before he let her go. It was then that he realised she was without a certain idiot Brit and he pointed this out to her.  
"Where did Gavin go?" He asked, already anticipating what trouble Gavin had found himself in. He frowned when Lindsay looked confused, watching as she turned. Michael was right, Gavin was not there.  
"He was here a second ago..." Lindsay said idly, biting her lip when she realised that she had accidently lost Gavin. Michael was not amused.  
"How can you lose him?" Michael groaned as he grabbed their cart and started to wheel it in a random direction in an effort to find Gavin. Lindsay grumbled as she followed.  
"You're the one that left us." She pointed out unhelpfully.  
"Shut up." Michael bit back.

  
Gavin's lower lip was trembling. He stood hopelessly near the checkouts, feeling very much like a toddler without its mother. He had only stopped to smell some cheap flowers when Lindsay had disappeared. He'd ran around the store, earning a few angry glares from his fellow customers, but it was to no avail. He was alone. No Lindsay and no Michael. Gavin cursed his idiocy as he remembered he left his phone at home, idly sitting on the countertop. He hadn't been prepared for losing his partners. He didn't like being alone and he didn't want to wander further into the store lest they never found him. So he stood like a complete and utter pleb. Someone from security, some lady Gavin hadn't noticed staring, wandered over to him.  
"Are you all right?" She inquired as she took note of Gavin's distressed behaviour.  
"Er, not really. I lost my partners and I left my phone at home." Gavin explained as he chewed on his lip. The lady smiled, shaking her head.  
"Want me to call them over the intercom?" She asked, a small smirk tugging at her lips.  
"That'd be top!" Gavin exclaimed as he followed her to the help desk.

  
"Can Michael and Lindsay please come to the customer service desk? We have a Gavin Free here waiting for you. That's Michael and Lindsay to the customer help desk." Michael groaned as Lindsay giggled, already rushing towards the front of the store while Michael trailed behind her with the cart. Of course Gavin, of all people, would call for them over the intercom. He couldn't just wait around like a normal person. As they came closer to their destination, a certain Brit came into view and squealed, actually squealed, when he spotted Michael and Lindsay. While Lindsay was eager to accept Gavin into her arms, holding him tight and stealing a kiss before Gavin's overexcitement tore him away so that he could hug his boyfriend, Michael was less than enthused. He allowed Gavin to hug him but nudged Gavin's face away with his hand when the Brit tried anything further.  
"Michael!" He cried indignantly as Michael walked away, Lindsay laughing as she followed and grabbed Gavin's hand like before. As curious customers stared at them, Michael told himself that he was definitely shopping alone next time.


End file.
